ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Wild Style
''Cartoon Wild Style ''is an upcoming live-action/hand-drawn animated/CGI/animatronics crossover fantasy film. Synopsis TBA Plot TBA Characters Orginial Characters *Rachelle Osbourne: A 14 year-old bespectacled Goth girl. The leading character of the movie who's inspired by Danny Phantom's Sam Manson and TMNT 2012's Irma Langinstein. Her hair is dyed royal blue with jade green highlights and her lip gloss and fingernails are emerald green. * Cartoon Characters *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'': Double D, Nazz, Eddy, Ed, Sarah, Jimmy *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'': Mac, Frankie Foster *''The Powerpuff Girls'': Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane *''Codename: Kids Next Door'': Wallabee Beatles, Kuki Sanban, Hoagie Gilligan *''Steven Universe'': Steven Quartz Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Peral, Peridot *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'': Billy, Mandy, Grim Reaper, Harold *''Johnny Bravo'': Johnny Bravo, Mama Bravo, Teenage Little Suzy, Julie Herschbaum *''Ben 10'': Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson *''Teen Titans'': Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy *''Scooby-Doo'': Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Scrappy-Doo, Daphne Blake Animals *Aardvark *Addax *African Civet *African Elephant *African Grey Parrot *African Leopard *African Lion *African Sacred Ibis *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Allosaurus *American Alligator *American Badger *American Bison *American Bittern *American Black Bear *American Bullfrog *American Copperhead *American Crocodile *American Crow *American Goldfinch *American Kestrel *American Lobster *American Marten *American Mastodon *American Mink *American Robin *Andean Cock-of-the-Rock *Andean Condor *Andrewsarchus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Archaeopteryx *Arctic Fox *Arctic Tern *Asian Water Monitor *Atlantic Bluefin Tuna *Atlantic Puffin *Atlantic Sailfish *Atlantic Sea Nettle *Atlas Bear *Atlas Beetle *Aurochs *Aye-Aye *Bactrian Camel *Baird's Tapir *Bald Eagle *Bald-Headed Uakari *Bali Myna *Baltimore Oriole *Banded Mongoose *Barn Swallow *Baryonyx *Basilosaurus *Bat-Eared Fox *Belted Kingfisher *Bengal Tiger *Binturong *Black Caiman *Black Rhinoceros *Black Stork *Black-Backed Jackal *Black-Billed Magpie *Black-Capped Chickadee *Black-Footed Ferret *Black-Tailed Jackrabbit *Black-Tailed Prairie Dog *Blackbuck *Blue and Gold Macaw *Blue Jay *Blue Whale *Blue Wildebeest *Blue-Footed Booby *Bluebuck *Boa Constrictor *Bobcat *Bornean Orangutan *Brachiosaurus *Brown Pelican *Brown Rat *Brown Skua *Brown-Throated Sloth *Budgerigar *Burmese Python *Burrowing Owl *Bushbuck *California Sea Lion *Canada Goose *Canada Lynx *Cane Toad *Canvasback *Cape Buffalo *Cape Hunting Dog *Cape Porcupine *Capybara *Caracal *Caribbean Hermit Crab *Caribbean Monk Seal *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Carolina Parakeet *Carolina Wren *Cattle *Cattle Egret *Cave Bear *Cheetah *Chicken *Chinese Giant Salamander *Chital *Clouded Leopard *Cockatiel *Coconut Crab *Collared Peccary *Colossal Squid *Columbian Mammoth *Common Barn Owl *Common Bottlenose Dolphin *Common Chimpanzee *Common Genet *Common Grackle *Common Hippopotamus *Common Loon *Common Raven *Common Squirrel Monkey *Common Starling *Common Vampire Bat *Common Warthog *Common Wombat *Coquerel's Sifaka *Cottonmouth *Coyote *Deinocheirus *Deinonychus *Deinosuchus *Dhole *Dimetrodon *Dingo *Diprotodon *Dodo *Domestic Cat *Domestic Dog *Domestic Ferret *Domestic Goat *Domestic Guinea Pig *Domestic Horse *Domestic Pig *Domestic Rabbit *Domestic Sheep *Donkey *Dromedary *Dunkleosteus *Eastern Bluebird *Eastern Chipmunk *Eastern Cottontail *Eastern Grey Squirrel *Eastern Moose *Eastern Screech Owl *Elasmosaurus *Electric Eel *Elephant Bird *Ellipsen Waterbuck *Emerald Tree Boa *Emperor Newt *Emperor Penguin *Emperor Scorpion *Emperor Tamarin *Emu *European Cave Lion *European Fallow Deer *European Stag Beetle *Eyelash Viper *Fennec Fox *Fire Salamander *Fishing Cat *Flightless Cormorant *Fossa *Four-Toed Hedgehog *Frilled Lizard *Gaboon Viper *Galapagos Tortoise *Gallimimus *Gastornis *Gaur *Gemsbok *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey *Gerenuk *Giant Anteater *Giant Armadillo *Giant Eland *Giant Hermit Crab *Giant Manta Ray *Giant Moa *Giant Otter *Giant Pacific Octopus *Giant Panda *Gigantopithecus *Gigantoraptor *Gila Monster *Glyptotherium *Golden Eagle *Golden Hamster *Golden Lion Tamarin *Golden Pheasant *Goliath Beetle *Goliath Bird-Eater *Gopher Tortoise *Grant's Zebra *Great Auk *Great Barracuda *Great Blue Heron *Great Blue Turaco *Great Hammerhead *Great Horned Owl *Great Indian Hornbill *Great Spotted Kiwi *Great White Pelican *Great White Shark *Greater Bilby *Greater Bird-of-Paradise *Greater Flamingo *Greater Kudu *Greater Rhea *Greater Roadrunner *Greater Sage Grouse *Green Anaconda *Green Anole *Green Iguana *Green Jay *Green Moray *Green Sea Turtle *Green-Winged Macaw *Grevy's Zebra *Grey Crowned Crane *Grey Fox *Grey Langur *Grey Wolf *Greylag Goose *Griffon Vulture *Grizzly Bear *Ground Pangolin *Groundhog *Haast's Eagle *Hamadryas Baboon *Hamerkop *Harbor Porpoise *Harbor Seal *Harp Seal *Harpy Eagle *Helmeted Guineafowl *Hercules Beetle *Himalayan Monal *Hoatzin *Honey Badger *Hooded Merganser *Hoopoe *Horseshoe Crab *House Mouse *House Sparrow *Humpback Whale *Hyacinth Macaw *Hyaenodon *Ichthyosaurus *Ichthyovenator *Iguanodon *Impala *Indian Cobra *Indian Elephant *Indian Flying Fox *Indian Gharial *Indian Grey Mongoose *Indian Peafowl *Indian Muntjac *Indian Rhinoceros *Jackson's Chameleon *Jaguar *Japanese Macaque *Japanese River Otter *Japanese Sea Lion *Kaprosuchus *Keel-Billed Toucan *Killer Whale *King Cobra *King Eider *King Penguin *King Vulture *Kinkajou *Kirk's Dik-Dik *Klipspringer *Koala *Koi *Komodo Dragon *Kori Bustard *Labrador Duck *Laughing Kookaburra *Leaf-Cutter Ant *Leaf-Tailed Gecko *Leafy Sea Dragon *Least Weasel *Leatherback Sea Turtle *Leopard Seal *Leopard Tortoise *Lion-Tailed Macaque *Little Brown Bat *Llama *Loggerhead Shrike *Long-Eared Jerboa *Long-Tailed Chinchilla *Lowland Anoa *Lowland Bongo *Macaroni Penguin *Magellanic Penguin *Magnificent Frigatebird *Mallard *Mandarin Duck *Mandrill *Maned Wolf *Mantled Guereza *Marabou Stork *Marine Iguana *Meadow Vole *Meerkat *Megaloceros *Meganeura *Megatherium *Military Macaw *Monarch Butterfly *Mongolian Gerbil *Mosasaurus *Mountain Goat *Mountain Lion *Mourning Dove *Muskox *Muskrat *Mute Swan *Narwhal *Nile Crocodile *Nilgai *Nine-Banded Armadillo *North American Beaver *North American Porcupine *North American Raccoon *North American River Otter *Northern Cardinal *Northern Fur Seal *Northern Goshawk *Northern Pike *Northern Red-Billed Hornbill *Northern Short-Tailed Shrew *Nubian Ibex *Numbat *Nyala *Ocean Sunfish *Ocelot *Okapi *Oviraptor *Pachycephalosaurus *Pacific Walrus *Painted Turtle *Palm Cockatoo *Parasaurolophus *Passenger Pigeon *Patagonian Mara *Patas Monkey *Peregrine Falcon *Perentie *Philippine Tarsier *Pileated Woodpecker *Piping Plover *Platypus *Plumed Basilisk *Polar Bear *Prevost's Squirrel *Proboscis Monkey *Pronghorn *Protoceratops *Pteranodon *Puff Adder *Purple Finch *Pygmy Hippopotamus *Pygmy Marmoset *Pygmy Mouse Lemur *Quagga *Quetzalcoatlus *Raccoon Dog *Rainbow Lorikeet *Rainbow Trout *Red Deer *Red Fox *Red Hartebeest *Red Howler *Red Kangaroo *Red Panda *Red Ruffed Lemur *Red-Bellied Piranha *Red-Crowned Crane *Red-Eared Slider *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Red-Necked Wallaby *Red-Shanked Douc *Red-Tailed Hawk *Red-Winged Blackbird *Resplendent Quetzal *Reticulated Giraffe *Rhinoceros Hornbill *Ring-Billed Gull *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Ringtail *Rock Dove *Rock Hyrax *Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep *Roosevelt Elk *Roseate Spoonbill *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird *Sable Antelope *Saddle-Billed Stork *Sambar Deer *Sea Mink *Sea Otter *Secretary Bird *Senegal Bushbaby *Serval *Scarlet Ibis *Scarlet Macaw *Scimitar-Horned Oryx *Shoebill *Short-Beaked Echidna *Short-Faced Bear *Sinaloan Milk Snake *Smilodon *Snow Leopard *Snowshoe Hare *Snowy Owl *Sockeye Salmon *Somali Wild Ass *Southern Carmine Bee-Eater *Southern Cassowary *Southern Elephant Seal *Southern Flying Squirrel *Southern Ground Hornbill *Southern Ostrich *Southern Stingray *Southern Tamandua *Sperm Whale *Spinosaurus *Spotted Hyena *Star-Nosed Mole *Stegosaurus *Steller's Sea Cow *Strawberry Poison Frog *Striped Hyena *Striped Skunk *Suchomimus *Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *Sun Parakeet *Superb Bird-of-Paradise *Superb Starling *Tasmanian Devil *Temminck's Tragopan *Therizinosaurus *Thomson's Gazelle *Thylacine *Tiger Quoll *Tiger Shark *Toco Toucan *Toque Macaque *Triceratops *Tuatara *Turkey Vulture *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Velociraptor *Vervet *Victoria Crowned Pigeon *Vicuna *Virginia Opossum *Wandering Albatross *Warrah *Wels Catfish *West Indian Manatee *Western Diamondback Rattlesnake *Western Honeybee *Western Lowland Gorilla *Western Parotia *Whale Shark *White-Headed Capuchin *White-Handed Gibbon *White-Nosed Coati *White-Tailed Deer *Wild Boar *Wild Turkey *Wild Water Buffalo *Wolverine *Wood Duck *Woodland Caribou *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros *Yak *Yellow-Headed Amazon *Zebra Duiker *Zebra Finch *Zorilla Cast Live-Action Actors * - Rachelle Osbourne Voice Actors *Amanda Leighton - Blossom *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Benjamin Diskin - Hoagie Gilligan *Dee Bradley Baker - Wallabee Beatles *Deedee Magno Hall - Pearl *Estelle - Garnet *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Greg Eagles - Grim Reaper *Grey DeLisle - Frankie Foster, Mandy, Daphne Blake *Hynden Walch - Starfire *Janyse Jaud - Sarah *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane, Julie Herschbaum *Keenan Christensen - Jimmy *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Kristen Li - Bubbles *Lauren Tom - Kuki Sanban *Mae Whitman - Teenage Little Suzy *Matt Hill - Ed *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Michaela Dietz - Amethyst *Natalie Palamides - Buttercup *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy, Harold *Sam Vincent - Double D *Scott Innes - Scrappy-Doo *Scott Menville - Robin *Sean Marquette - Mac *Shelby Rabara - Peridot *Tabitha St. Germain - Nazz *Tara Strong - Raven *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Tress MacNeille - Mama Bravo *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Zach Callison - Steven Quartz Universe Credits Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Credits Music Main Article: Cartoon Wild Style/Soundtrack Gallery Quotes Trivia *All animals in the film were made using CGI and animatronics by the Jim Henson's Creature Shop. *The 16 year-old version of Little Suzy is based on her middle-aged self model from "The Unsinkable Johnny Bravo". Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network